Talk:Babylonia Chapter Release/@comment-29410906-20161210051905/@comment-29893250-20161210234449
I don't think it is unreasonable to cite those with full bronze or silver teams as a mark towards the game's fairness. Do they have maxed out skills and NP? Yes. Does everyone have that? No. Can everyone reasonably get that while being f2p without a great amount of luck? Absolutely. Sometimes you will need to make your team stronger to get stuff done. This is totally reasonable and those going "Wah, wah. I can't win with my all level 30 team" while in an event that rains down hundreds of gold exp cards easily are the ones who are being unreasonable. Stop whining. Use some exp cards. Go do some dailiest and nab some skill gems. Do your homework and look at what servants you can easily get or what you have to build a strategy. It'd be unfair if you basically had to do have a maxed out waver and Jalter to do anything. It isn't unfair that you can't run through Babylon with a level 30 blackbeard and a level 26 Gilles saber. I mean, I'm f2p, started 3 days before the Ibaraki event, decided 6 days later after completing EPU that I had utterly failed on my rolls and hadn't built myself up in a very efficient way. So I cleared, reset, and did it all over again, clearing EPU again 4 days later with no servant above level 55 (Admittedly, my tutorial Eon was what made this possible in both cases), and made enough headway in the Ibaraki Douji event to get limit broken golden carps. I had maybe a couple skills at 6. Everything else was 1-3. I didn't have a Robin hax (at the time) team, fate Cu at only 40, and nothing amazing to my name. And you can bet I had very little fou work done. I don't think you needed a Scathach or Jack. I couldn't do the 6 mil raid, sure, but I didn't need to to get stuff done. I have never used command seals or quartz revives then and I haven't now. It is definitely easier with Waver and Jalter (I don't have either) but this doesn't mean that it is unreasonable for a f2p player to do stuff. It isn't too much to ask them to at least max out levels with the ease of acquiring exp cards and there's no excuse for a player wanting to do high level battles to not have had the opportunity to raise their skills to at least level 6. The last day Nero event was a goof on DW's part. They did an emergency fix and gave us quartz as apology. A goof is a goof. The all bronze and silver runs happen to be maxed out but they do it for fun and tend to not use any high level support either because it'd defeat the purpose. Yes, people will field their strongest and shiniest stuff (or the stuff they like the most). This won't change but it doesn't affect the fairness of the game. The fact is that you can definitely freely accomplish every major battle. Hitsuji is a great example of this, completing a large number of the Nero exhibitions even with pretty severely underleveled servants. And the Nero exhibitions were both non mandatory and meant to be hard. Merlin being added to the game will not change that it is entirely doable within a very reasonable amount of time by a f2p player, even one without above average gacha luck. At the same time, do note that Merlin isn't actually added to the gacha and it is unknown when he will be or if he'll retain the form we see him in. And let's remember that fairness is not about what you have vs what the whales have. It is about your capacity and reasonability to complete the game without absurd luck. Some other dude can have NP5 10/10/10 Jalter but him having it doesn't impact your capacity to complete the game negatively in any way. The only thing it does is help you by using said maxed out Jalter as a support. The fact that certain servants are the best doesn't inhibit you from building an arts team or a quick team.